


Home

by flippyspoon



Series: Pour Some Sugar on Me [45]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 11:43:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19440790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flippyspoon/pseuds/flippyspoon
Summary: Sometimes Billy dreams he's not home...





	Home

Billy was sleeping at Steve’s. He was Steve’s big spoon, hugging him from behind. Sometimes they slept that way and sometimes the other way. But tonight Steve was in his arms and Billy held him tighter. Steve’s bed was soft, luxuriously comfortable. Billy had always wondered what kind of fancy fucking geese had given their feathers to make Steve Harrington so cozy because he had a goose down comforter and a mattress that made Billy feel like he was getting fucked on a cloud.

But the alarm was blaring.

Billy squeezed his eyes shut. If he pretended he didn’t hear it, he didn’t have to get up.

They had a routine of setting the alarm so that Billy wouldn’t sleep too long at Steve’s, so he could get home before the old man noticed. Sometimes he fucked up. He still had a scar on his forehead from the last time he’d ignored the alarm.

“Oh sorry,” Steve’s voice said somewhere. “Left it on…”  
His voice seemed to be coming from far away. The alarm shut off.

 _No no no no_ , Billy thought, as furiously passionate as when he’d been a little boy hugging the toy rabbit Neil had thrown away because he was too old for it dammit. Now he was hugging Steve, who was like the toy rabbit except about a million times more important. _Don’t take him away don’t make me go…_

“Mmm…don’t wanna go, “ Billy mumbled in his sleep. “No…”

“Baby?” Steve’s soft voice made him ache yet more. He hugged Steve and buried his nose in that warm neck that smelled like girly shampoo. “Baby, it’s okay, wake up.”

“Mmmm…have to go home,” Billy murmured, somewhere between sleep and awake. “I don’t wanna go home. I wanna stay here with you.”

He felt the rumble of Steve chest when he chuckled softly and Steve squeezed the hand clutching his chest. He kissed Billy’s fingers and whispered, “Wake up, baby.”

“Mmm…no..wake…”

Steve rolled over to face him, disturbing Billy’s perfectly comfy position and now Billy groaned and rubbed his eyes. Steve reached over and was rubbing Billy’s naked back and did not seem particularly concerned.

“I don’t wanna get up,” Billy mumbled. “I gotta go home…mmm.”

“Billy, baby,” Steve was saying softly, kissing his neck. “You’re home already.”

Billy rolled on his back and risked opening his eyes, reaching up to rub the sleep away. Steve leaned on his elbow, smiling at Billy. They were not in Steve’s teenage bedroom…

They were in the apartment they’d rented together, though the bed was the same and just as luxuriously comfy as ever, except that now Billy did not have to leave it for a much smaller and less comfortable Steveless bed in a house full of pain.

Billy snorted a laugh and grinned. “Oh, I did it again… Jesus.”

“Sorry, I left the alarm on.” Steve rolled to his stomach and moved to kiss Billy’s chest, curling up to him. “I wish you didn’t have bad dreams.”

“It’s not usually bad at first,” Billy said, still sleepy. He tangled his fingers in Steve’s hair. “I dream we’re in your old bedroom and I have to go back home. But the part before that is good. It’s just when I think I have to leave you, it’s like the worst thing in the world.”

“Mmm.” Steve kissed his nipple, nibbling slightly, and laid lazy kisses down to his belly. “I hate that.”

“Yeah…” Billy grinned down at him, beautiful Steve, his hair a mess, his big eyes puffy with sleep. He was perfect and he was all for Billy. “But then I wake up and I remember I’m already home with you. That part I don’t mind.”


End file.
